


"fireworks exploded, sparks flew, and my heart stopped"

by junyeonbug



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, also trash for soulmate aus, feat boo and sol and josh, im sorry if this is really bad i wrote this in one day, im total trash for juncheol, this turned out better than i thought, this world is lacking juncheol fics, try to find the nct that found its way here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyeonbug/pseuds/junyeonbug
Summary: juncheol soulmate au in which time stops when you and your soulmate are in the same room





	"fireworks exploded, sparks flew, and my heart stopped"

**Author's Note:**

> everyone in this is either 16 or 17 years old depending on their birthdate, except jisoo, to make my life a lil easier. i tried to make the days correspond (keyword: tried) so that it would seem more real c:
> 
> this is my second time writing a fic in such a long time ;_; (the first was another juncheol that i'll post soon... maybe) so im sorry if its's bad.. i tried...
> 
> also i have a habit of using cute emoticons for time breaks. it's fun.

Junhui had always been curious of the 11-digits on his wrist. Usually appearing on their left wrist when they reach 11 years old, Junhui could not help wondering what his soulmate looked like... what numbers would be on her wrist... what it would feel like to finally meet her...

"17 years 089 days 2347 hours 25 seconds, 26 seconds..." Junhui said to himself. He desperately waited for the day the digits would stop ticking. 'It wouldn't happen very soon', Junhui thought to himself, as he was attending an all-boys junior college. 'Unless...' Junhui shook his head at the thought. What were the chances anyway.

"Junhui!" Jeonghan, his best friend since young, called out to him on the next day at school. Jeonghan suffered the same fate as him, his seconds had never once stopped ticking. "Meet you at the canteen after your first class!" of course, the Yoon Jeonghan who only cared about food; Junhui nodded and went to his first class.

Junhui got to the canteen before Jeonghan did, as usual. Rolling up the long sleeves of his sweater to start eating his food, he froze.

'17 years 090 days 0935 hours 46 seconds' it read.

'0935 hours 46 seconds'

Junhui sat still for a full minute.

'0935 hours 46 seconds'

He rolled his sleeves back down and scanned the room. The canteen had easily about another 100 students, 100 _male_ students, and one of them was Junhui's soulmate. Junhui had come to the canteen everyday at this time, but why did his time stop now? Was it an error? Was his soulmate someone who had never come to the canteen during recess before? Was he a new student? Wait– a he?!

"Boo!" Jeonghan yelled into Junhui's ear, breaking his train of thoughts. "Oh, hi," Junhui quickly hid his left wrist under the table and avoided eye contact with his best friend, "how's your wrist?" he asked.

"16 years 340 days 0940 hours 07 seconds," he showed Junhui the ticking seconds, "I hope I find him before my birthday," he sulked for a moment. "Wait, find _him_?" Junhui cocked an eyebrow. Jeonghan chuckled and pointed at his hair. "You didn't know? Don't I look fabulous in long hair," Jeonghan flipped it, "I didn't choose the gay life, the gay life chose me." Junhui rolled his eyes. Jeonghan perked up again, "yours?"

"17 years 090 days 0941 hours 50 seconds, 51 seconds, 52 seconds, 53 sec–" Junhui lied through his teeth. "Okay, okay I get it. You'll find yours soon, friend," Jeonghan reassured him. Junhui laughed nervously, glancing back at his wrist.

Still '0935 hours 46 seconds'.

Being the oblivious food-headed Jeonghan that he was, he didn't notice that his best friend looked slightly more nervous than usual.

Or so he thought he didn't notice.

After the recess bell rang, Junhui hurriedly bid Jeonghan farewell and rushed back to his classroom.

'17 years 090 days 1000 hours 38 seconds, 39 seconds...'

Junhui sighed. So it wasn't an error after all.

(ノ・ω・)ノ

After a boring lesson of accounting that Junhui spent staring at his left wrist in awe, he made his way down to the school's track for PE. 'How.. is this possible? I don't like boys, I don't like boys at all!' Junhui argued with himself. Upon reaching the track, Junhui's eyes widened.

Screw that statement he made 5 seconds ago.

He was greeted by a boy in a white shirt jogging rounds round the 200m track, light pink hair drenched with sweat, a towel round his neck and earphones plugged in his ears. His sleeves were rolled up, giving Junhui a perfect view of his toned biceps. Sweat made his shirt translucent, exposing more than needed to, and Junhui found himself sweating. Did it suddenly get hot in here, or–

Junhui questioned himself if that was what it felt to be gay.

"That's Choi Seungcheol," Jeonghan suddenly appeared beside Junhui, startling the life out of him. Jeonghan and Junhui's class had PE together. "He's a new student that transferred in today. Hey, I heard that he scored A in every subject for the entrance exam, even shit subjects like humanities and PE, he's a nerdy smartass," Jeonghan scrunched up his nose. If there was one thing Jeonghan did well besides eating, it was gossiping. Junhui could never understand how he got put in the first class.

"Wait, new student?" Junhui questioned. That word seemed very familiar. Jeonghan nodded, "why?" "Nothing, just tell the teacher that I won't do PE today, I don't feel well," Junhui sat down from the dizziness that suddenly took over him.

'New... student?' Junhui repeated to himself. Once Jeonghan was out of sight, he pulled back the sleeve of his sweater again. '17 years 090 days 1107 hours 02 seconds', it read.

Junhui blinked a couple of times.

'1107 hours 02 seconds'.

He took a quick glance at Seungcheol, then back to his wrist.

'1107 hours 02 seconds'.

Junhui shook his head. 'No... no, it can't be, there are another 40 over people in the same room, what were the chances of it being Seungcheol?' Junhui ignored the weird feeling that began to build up in his heart.

The words 'new student' popped back into his head.

Junhui threw that feeling far, far away.

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

"How does it feel like to be.. gay?" Junhui awkwardly asked Jeonghan the next day in the canteen, throwing another glance to his time-frozen wrist. The word still seemed foreign to him, he still couldn't believe that his body chose boys over girls.

"Why are you asking? Aww, does my precious boo boo like boys?" Jeonghan leaned closer to squish Junhui's cheeks in his hands. "Just answer me," Junhui rolled his eyes while his cheeks were still squished, making Jeonghan giggle uncontrollably. He couldn't tell his best friend that his time had begun stopping, yet.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel much different, just that you have to try to control your hormones since we're surrounded by boys everyday," Jeonghan released Junhui's cheeks but continued leaning close to Junhui, "who're you pining for? Let love expert Yoon Jeonghan help you," a small smirk appeared on Jeonghan's lips and Junhui scowled before lightly slapping it away.

"I was just trying to help," Jeonghan rubbed his cheek, "anyway, I was thinking of going to the bar tonight to try my luck. Coming?" Junhui gave him his signature 'wtf' meme face. "Aren't you like, underaged? I'm not some rebellious kid like you, have fun by yourself."

"Not like the bar people would care anyway. I look old enough," Jeonghan said as the bell rang, "you're gonna miss out on a lot, bro!" he cackled before he skipped to his class.

Junhui wondered why he had become friends with him in the first place.

ヾ(*´∀｀*）ノ

The blare of NCT 127's Firetruck made Junhui jerk up from his sleep. Who would be calling him at 3am in the morning? Without seeing the caller ID, Junhui answered it groggily.

"WEN JUN HUI!!" The voice yelled into his ear making Junhui wince. He hoped his eardrum wasn't fractured. "What the hell, Yoon Jeonghan?" "I told you you'd miss out on a lot! My time stopped in the bar, and I found my soulmate!" Jeonghan continued yelling.

Okay, an eardrum fracture was worth Jeonghan finding his soulmate. "Details?" Junhui smiled.

"So I went to the bar near our school and then there was this bartender and he was so cute!! his name was Jisoo, Junhui, Hong Jisoo is such a cute name!! he was clumsily serving everyone and then I ordered some orange soda from him, but then there was a melting ice cube on the floor that somebody must've dropped because he slipped and fell and all the orange soda spilled on him! It looked like it hurt real bad, he was on the verge of tears so since it was my order and I was the closest to him, I offered my hand to him and he took it!! Omg Junhui his hand is so soft!! Then after I took his hand I saw his wrist and his time stopped! And then I looked at my wrist and my time stopped too!! Junhui I got the biggest shock of my life!! After that we looked into each others eyes and fireworks exploded, sparks flew, and my heart stopped!! And then–"

Junhui shut off whatever else Jeonghan had to rant. Would fireworks explode, sparks fly and his heart stop with him and Seungcheol too? Wait, Seungcheol? Wen Junhui what are you thinking Seungcheol is not your soulmate! Stop thinking that! He belongs to someone else–

"Junhui? You still there?" Jeonghan's tone of voice changed. "Yeah?" Junhui groggily answered. "Seungcheol was at the bar too, and we talked," Junhui's attention was caught with the name Seungcheol. "Why are you telling me about Seungcheol?"

"Because you were staring at him that day, and..." Junhui could practically see Jeonghan wiggling his eyebrows. Before he could protest, Jeonghan continued, "he told me that his time has been stopping, like, since yesterday. In the canteen, during PE..." Jeonghan paused, "has your time stopping too, Junhui?"

Junhui choked on air. "Wh-what? N-no! What nonsense..." he laughed awkwardly. "Hm, okay then, goodnight Junhui, sorry for waking you up," the oblivious Jeonghan believed the terrible liar that Junhui was and put down the phone.

Or so he thought Jeonghan believed him.

Junhui couldn't sleep at all for the rest of the night. What if Seungcheol... really is his soulmate? No, Seungcheol's wrist must have an error, Seungcheol must've been seeing things... Junhui shook his head once again.

The feeling that Junhui threw far, far away inched back closer to him.

(=^ ･^=)

"Jeonghan!" He who was rambling about Jisoo the next day turned his head in the direction his name was called. Junhui gulped.

Seungcheol looked so damn good in just the school uniform. His pink hair, now that it was dry, fluffed softly and Junhui ached to run his fingers through it. His hands, that were resting on the table, looked huge and Junhui pictured his huge hand holding Junhui's small ones. His eyes, his eyes as it crinkled into crescents when he smiled. His laugh, his gaze as he talked to Jeonghan, Junhui felt a small fire light up in his heart and it burned strongly...what?

"The first stage of love is denial," Jeonghan startled Junhui yet again. Junhui is positive he had lost a thousand years of his life due to the boy in front of him. Jeonghan shook his head slowly, sighing. Junhui hadn't even noticed that Seungcheol had walked away. "And that's the last stage. No more stages," Junhui smiled nervously.

"No no no, my friend," Jeonghan grabbed Junhui's right hand, "the second stage is jealousy," Junhui raised an eyebrow. Was that what the fire in his heart that burned was called? "I'm pretty sure you've experienced it just now, haven't you?" Jeonghan raised both eyebrows, expecting an answer. Junhui blinked rapidly. "I-I have to go to the b-bathroom..." he sped out of the canteen in the speed of light.

"The third stage, is sudden realisation," Jeonghan said to himself, pleased, "and the last stage, is action. Seems like you're not going to do anything about this silly little crush, so love expert Jeonghan will help your sorry ass."

^ ͜• ^

"Junhui, your grades have been falling," the teacher threw his test papers on the table, mostly Ds and Es. Junhui wasn't a very bright student to begin with. And he had Seungcheol to blame for his fails. Wait.. Seungcheol again?

"I've assigned you a tutor," the teacher announced and Junhui groaned. "Or more like, your friend has assigned his very bright friend as your tutor. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, come in."

Junhui did not like where this was going.

"Good luck," he shoved Seungcheol to Junhui with a sweet smile, but the way the gaze in his eyes looked told a different story.

"So, uh... where do we start?" Seungcheol begun. Junhui started sweating. Was it him or did the air conditioning rise by a few degrees? "Uh, any subject you want... haha," Junhui secretly looked down at his wrist.

'17 years 106 days 1657 hours 20 seconds'.

Junhui sat down beside Seungcheol, who decided to start on Math, Junhui's most hated subject. He peered at his wrist again.

'17 years 106 days 1657 hours 20 seconds'.

"Let's start?" Seungcheol flashed him the cutest smile Junhui had ever seen and if not for the fact that Junhui's right hand was gripping on to the table tightly, he would've melted into a puddle of goo onto the floor.

"So," Seungcheol began going through the latest chapter Junhui had learnt, but the latter did not understand a single expression nor equation coming out from Seungcheol's mouth. He was instead focusing his attention on Seungcheol's left wrist, wondering if the digits had stopped too. If Seungcheol found out that Junhui's seconds stopped ticking, it would be over now. They were the only two in the room, and Junhui couldn't possibly be soulmates with any of the desks nor chairs, could he?

"Earth to Junhui~" Seungcheol waved a hand in front of his face, making the pen said boy was spinning to land on the floor. Junhui bent down to get it but Seungcheol stopped him, "nah, sit down, I got it," but Junhui shook his head and grabbed the pen the same time as Seungcheol got it, giving Junhui a full view of his left wrist.

'17 years 018 days 1657 hours 20 seconds', it shone clearly.

Junhui looked at Seungcheol. Seungcheol looked at Junhui.

'17 years 018 days 1657 hours 20 seconds', Junhui looked down again; it didn't move.

Junhui smiled and showed a panicking Seungcheol his time-frozen wrist.

'17 years 106 days 1657 hours 20 seconds'.

Seungcheol grinned. Junhui grinned.

"Nice to meet you, soulmate," Seungcheol said after a long time.

The feelings that Junhui threw far, far away came and hit him in the heart like a bullet train.

Junhui crashed into Seungcheol for a bone-crushing hug while Seungcheol rambled, "so it was you! I knew it from the time it stopped during PE and I noticed a pair of eyes follow me around... it was you, Junhui, and oh, was that why you were staring at me like that when I was talking to Jeonghan? Did Jeonghan tell you about what we talked about in the bar? And–"

Junhui giggled and silenced Seungcheol with his finger on his lips. He broke the hug and stared into Seungcheol's eyes. And as Jeonghan described, fireworks exploded, sparks flew, and Junhui's heart stopped.

"I love you, Choi Seungcheol."

(ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง

** omake!! **

"FINALLY," Jeonghan yelled and fell on his knees as he tore his gaze from a crack of a window that he'd been peeking through, "those love blind birds have finally realised their feelings for each other, after SO LONG," Jeonghan wiped a tear from his eye. He peeked back into the window and saw Juncheol eating each other's mouths, and closed the window tightly for their own sake. 'The teacher will be wondering why Junhui's grades won't go up even with such a smartass tutor', Jeonghan grinned and was about to go home when a panting Seungkwan jogged up to him.

"Jeonghan, I need your help, pleeease?" Seungkwan whispered as he held up his time-frozen wrist and used his right hand to point across the corridor where Hansol was. And even from the distance Jeonghan could tell the time on Hansol's wrist wasn't moving.

Jeonghan took another look at Hansol's time-frozen wrist, then at Seungkwan's time-frozen wrist, then at Seungkwan's pleading face, before fainting right on the spot.


End file.
